Hetalia's Magical Playlist
by TehMachoPanda
Summary: Stories filled with tragedy, romance, angst, attempted humor, and purely loved Hetalia characters. Story is based on the song used, I do not own the songs or Hetalia itself! Have fun reading, don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1 : PRUxHUNxAUS

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_Hello all, I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters or the songs being used. I do, however, own the OCs that'll be appearing in the story. There may be slight OOC-ness with the characters. _

_******.:-+-:.**  
_

_**Chapter ONE**_: _**The Way I Loved You!**_

The pale complexion was barely shown underneath a brunette's vine like locks that wrapped around this young albino. His strong biceps forced her semi-revealed body near his chest as he whiffed up her sweet aroma. She cuddled tighter against his chest, just listening to his heartbeat as if it was the last.

"Elizabetha…" He whispered, stroking her locks while placing a kissing onto her forehead.

"What is it Gilbert?" She answered, nuzzling against his skin once more. "Are you hungry already?"

He smirked before giving a reply back, "You know me really well…How about making a sandwich for the little old awesome me?"

"Uh, in your dreams I will Gilbert." She commented, whipping her head up and off his chest with a chuckle. "Let go, I have to get dressed…Right now Gilbert!"

"C'mon don't be like Elizabehta just a little longer? I know you want to spend more time with me - I mean - I'm just awesome, you can't get enough of me." He huskily whispered as he pounced on her so she was on the bottom. "You can't deny it."

Her lips curled into a smile as she whispered closely as her arms wrapped around his neck, "You're such a jerk."

Their lips collided softly before becoming much harsher and passionate. Her fragile fingers traced his defined body with interest and hunger for more, while he did the same on her lean figure. His scarlet eyes sneaked a peek at her face that was in complete ecstasy as she dug her free hand into his hair and pulled him in. A moan of pleasure escaped his lips as a soft chuckle escaped her corral lips.

"I love you Gilbert…" She managed to speak through the intense kiss.

"I love you too, Elizabetha." He stated, tossing the bed sheets over their head so they could unravel once again.

**.:-+-:.**

The grandfather clock ticked 12 o'clock which woke up the beautiful Hungarian. She rubbed her sleepy eyes out from their blurry vision before scanning the room and frowned. It was nothing but a beautiful memory, perhaps even a dream she can never reach again. Her lips trembled a bit before she cleared her throat and collected herself as the door creaked open.

"Elizabetha…You're finally awake, I was going to take you to your room when I came back from the quick meeting." It was Roderich Edelstein, A.K.A Austria, talking. "Are you alright?"

"O-Oh! R-Roderich, I - Ahem! - I'm just fine…" She stumbled on her words as she tried to hide her cheery-colored cheeks.

Roderich strolled his way towards her with a tray of tea and treats that would compliment their drinks. She began to change her posture, sitting up rather straight and chin tall, as he walked closer and placed the tray down. He poured the drinks before caressing her hand with a pleasant smile.

"How was your day today?" He asked, striking a conversation starter.

"It was going quite great…Really great, thank you for asking…What about you?" She answered, humbly.

"It good but seeing you made my day even better." He stated, slowly intertwining their fingers together to fit perfectly as he showed another smile. "You always make my day such a special day, do you know that Elizabetha?"

She flustered at his words and nodded before speaking, "You tell me everyday we talk, I know I do but…I don't think that I'm - Mffph!"

His free hand cupped her chin and brought it in for a kiss, a passionate one. She had eyes wide open due to the shock but slowly accepted the tenderness of his lips on her's. They held their hands tightly together before breaking the moment with a smile glued onto their lips.

"You're worthy of being my wife. Everyone knows that we're Austria-Hungary." He reminded, creating circular motions on her cheek with his thumb. "You complete me, you make my day special, and you're my wife. My beautiful Elizabetha. I love you."

"Roderich…" She murmured with an entranced stare, "I'm glad…I love you too."

She closed her eyes and remembered all those moments he acted like a gentleman; always helping her on her feet when she fell, wiping those tears away, and pulling the seat out for her. However she missed a certain someone who was the complete opposite from her husband, the notorious Prussia. He captured her heart first, he loved her first, he kissed her first, and he's the first person on her mind at night. Although she thought it was never meant to be, he forced himself into her life, she could never be happier to see his infamous smile of his.

"I have to visit Switzerland soon, so go to sleep my dear. Tomorrow when you awaken I will be by your side once again." He said in a low voice, almost sounding like a whisper.

"Okay…Good night." She also spoke back in a lowered tone before they pecked on the lips and said their good-byes.

**.:-+-:.**

As the grey clouds shooed away to reveal the clouds to the staring Hungarian, she sighed of woe and remorse. She clutched her chest while staring into the night as if she were waiting for someone to return back to her. It could be her husband, on the other hand, it could be Gilbert Beilschmidt due to the fact his necklace remained in her other hand.

"I miss the way you kissed me in the rain…I miss everything about you…" Her chocolate-colored eyes began to tear up as she spoke. "You jerk! I can't believe you…I can't believe you went out to battle a-and never said anything to me!"

She clung onto the pendant as her legs became weak and gave in. Her hands clenched tightly with agony as she bellowed out cries of rude remarks and tears for her fallen lover. The curtains began to shake from her trembling hand that was gripped onto it tightly as she continued to sob for him.

"I love you Gilbert." She announced with sobs and sniffles laced in between the words.

* * *

_**P.S:**_

_Hope you liked it, review! 'Kay thanks~! o(^ u^)o _

_SONG:** The Way I Loved You**  
_

_ARTIST: **Taylor Swift**  
_


	2. Chapter 2 : UKxOC

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_Hello all, I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters. I do, however, own the OCs that'll be appearing in the story. There may be slight OOC-ness with the characters. _

_**.:+:.**  
_

_**Chapter ONE**_: Kiss Me Slowly!**.**

The British man stood by his window while staring out into the vast blooming town of London. He was a proud man, he should be. His green eyes were gleaming with pride and joy for his country until the door creaked open. Now all that gleamed from his eyes was the young maiden who entered through the wooden doors.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kirkland." She presented a bow as she spoke.

"Please…Amelia, I've told you before haven't I? I don't mind you calling me Arthur." He commented, showing a pleased smile on his lips. "How was the meeting with my brothers?"

"They…were the same as yesterday. I'm sorry Mr. Kir - I mean - Arthur." She quickly covered up her mistake and brushed it off as with a forced chuckle. "They weren't paying much attention to your request, I apologize…it was due to my presence…"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, beckoning her to come closer towards him.

She obliged and continued to talk, "Er, well…They only want to speak to you they're always saying 'Arthur this' or 'My stupid brother that' and…those other ungrateful stuff."

"They're like that, I'm sure you're used to it by now right?" He said, sipping his Earl Grey. "Sit down Amelia please, you must be tired."

"Thank you Arthur…You're calm today, aren't you?" She noted, taking a seat down besides him on the love seat.

"I don't know…I-I just feel mellow today." He stated, taking another sip before gazing into her hazel orbs. "I missed you while you were gone…"

"That's sweet of you Arthur." She commented as his face lit a bright red.

"O-Of course that was because you weren't here to take care of the request and petitions my people send me." He frantically covered up his statement and cleared his throat. "A-Anyways…How are you liking it here in London?"

"I love it here…" She answered, sipping her tea and enjoying his company.

"That's good to hear, I personally don't want you to leave." He sternly spoke to her as his face grew serious. "Although I'm sure America would want you back to work with him…again."

She nodded and sighed sadly as he glanced away and sipped his warm drink emitting heat. In her mind she wished and hoped that she could stay longer with Arthur and stay in London. However she was only here to help him with business because of America.

Arthur caught glances at her and sighed as well, thinking to himself of his selfish wish. A selfish wish it was indeed but he wanted to stay a little longer with Amelia by his side. The days were pleasant and complete bliss when they worked together on loads of construction and projects to help the United Kingdom's economic grow larger than ever. However the memories he cherished most were the memories where they had long talks about everything and everyone, just enjoying each others company.

"A-Are you - Oh! - You can speak first." They spoke in unison as laughter erupted from them.

"You first Amelia." Arthur announced, acting quite like a gentleman.

"Oh…Okay, well…I was going to ask if you're interested on keeping me company tomorrow." She asked with a shy smile and rosy pink cheeks. "O-Oh, you don't have to go if you're-"

"I'm not busy at all! I-I mean…I'll be happy to accompany you tomorrow. I have nothing planned." He cleared his throat after his embarrassing statement.

"Great! Good night Arthur, I'll see you tomorrow at seven okay? I'll be in the living room." She gave a hug as she gave out the meeting point.

"Sweet dreams Amelia." He held back and said his good-byes before sighing of relief and joy. "Is this…going to be a date?"

**.:+:.**

The next morning passed and his eyes were blood shot, he didn't sleep a wink from nervousness and countless thoughts rambling through his mind. He strolled down with coffee in his hand and a glum look of despair slapped on his face. However his eyes quickly lit back up as he saw her in her flowing white summer dress.

"Beautiful…" He murmured subconsciously as she seemed to do a slow motion when she turned her head towards him with a smile beaming right at him.

"Good morning Arthur, did you sleep well?" She asked, walking up closer to him.

"U-Uh, yea…Yea I had a good sleep and you?" He lied to her, although now it doesn't seem like he's quite that tired anymore.

"I couldn't…really sleep but I managed." She answered with a flustered look before opening the door. "Are you ready?"

"Of course, let's go." He declared cheerfully as he strolled out the door with her.

They strolled through the strip malls, laughing to their hearts content. Before rushing over towards the tea store to stock up on their tea supply for later. Arthur's eyes was always glued onto Amelia's pose, smile, and every expression she made; she was absolutely fascinating and beautiful in his eyes. Soon dusk came and they were lounging in the lounge and sipping on their newly bought tea.

"I had lots of fun today…Thank you Arthur…" She whispered as she stared at him from a distance.

"I did too…" He stated, staring at her as well. "Are you really…are you really going back to America?"

"Yes, I am…" She sadly replied while nodding slowly. "But…I can stay, if you want me to stay…Arthur."

Her eyes couldn't met his as he moved closer with a smile. He placed his enormously larger hand over her teeny slim ones and whispered into her ear. Shades of pink and red streaked across her cheeks as she also smiled with joy from his statement.

"I think I can finally say it to you…" He pulled back and began to speak to her with a stern tone. "I love you."

He gently tucked his palm behind her nape and slowly pulled her into a soothing kiss. Her eyes grew wide but she began to close them and was prepared for what awaits her in her future. He pulled away and allowed her to comprehend the situation.

"Arthur…" She began to speak but paused for a moment and stared deeply into his eyes. "When the time comes…"

"Don't run…just kiss me." He finished her words as his lips brushed across her's and moved in to plant another kiss.

His free hand trailed around her thigh as her hands made their way around his broad shoulders and around underneath his blazer. He began to slowly increase the passion and depth in their kiss as she followed his lead obediently. It was going to be a night to remember, no doubt about it.

* * *

_**P.S:**_

_Hoped you all liked it! Don't forget to review! o(^ u^)o Oh, and Amelia is an OC just in case you're wondering.  
_

_SONG: **Kiss Me Slowly****  
**_

_ARTIST: **Parachute**  
_


End file.
